Ride Or Die
by magali1549
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic , i read some awesome Dom/Letty Dotty fanfics and i wanted to try myself, this is how i see them and i hope you like it and enjoy it, i think i be finish when the fast comes out!
1. Chapter 1

Do you believe in ghosts?

And there she was, the one that he misses so much, the Only one that he loves… The one with those eyes that can see throught bullshit to the good in someone, standing not that far away from him, his heart started beating so Fast and he couldnt believe it… in that moment he just wanted to run to her and hugg her and kiss her and tell her how much he loves her , in that second he feels like he thought he never would feel again after she died but there she was, she was back and it feels just like a dream, a beautiful dream… then all his memory suddenly came;

That girl, who lived down street since he can remember, just seing her around when she was a kid but when she was like 10 she became Mia´s friend and get alot on his house, his father liked her alot and she was always around, especially when they were around the cars, you Could see the FIRE in her eyes just looking at them, wishing she Could ride one herself…

She was a thought girl for her age, you have to survive in her family so that was why but she felt safe while she was on the Toretto´s house…

Dom was older than her and he Only saw her as her sister´s little friend but she Could see him as this some kinda heroe, she had such a crush on him but Only hope that one day when she is old enough he would see her too…

When Letty was 14 Dom´s father died andi t was so horrible for everybody… they felt alone, he was the Only one that cared about them and wanted to protect them and now he was gone and that broke their hearts, Mia, Dom, Vince and Letty were alone and a week later it got even worse Dom was in prision…so sad

Letty, Mia and Vince understood what he did and why, all of them felt the same way… All of them changed, they have to but Dom, you Could see the pain in his eyes and rage and the anger… he wasnt himself anymore and getting in prision for 2 years wouldnt help, not at all…

During that time Vince, Mia and Letty lived together in the Toretto´s, Letty was Only 14 but she didnt enjoy living with her abusive father and she wouldnt let Mia alone and Vin didnt feel good about his family either and Dom was like a brother to him so he stayed and protected Mia and Letty.

Two years has been gone since the last time they got into a car and had fun together, wow…just thinking of that feels like it was decades ago .They knew Dom was doing well in prision, well he was alive because Vince visited often but Not Mia or Letty ever saw him there…

Letty was turned 16 and it was time for Dom to get our of prision, she was happy to see him again but she knew he wouldnt be the person she once knew but hey! all of them changed too, she was though she needed to be, its not easy living with your same age bestfriend and your 21 friend and beeing all alone in this crapy World…

Vince was bringing Dom home that afternoon, and there he was, her crush, her friend, she felt really happy to see him and like running to hug him but she Could tell he wouldnt like that, he wasnt the same, she Could see it in his eyes…

Two weeks later things get to be kinda normal again, Dom started Racing and winning again of course, he loves it, it was Only time when he felt free , like nothing matter, like no one or nothing Could hurt him, and she Could see it, just for a few minutes he was the same guy but then just became this though king of the streets…


	2. Chapter 2

Thats crap, man! I wont do it…

You will do what i say you to, Dom said

Why you have to be such ass! Im not one of your sluts, you know? And you aint my brother either!

Im older than you, you know anything about life and we will do what i said.

Go the hell, im not doing it, why you have to be so bossy? im not scare of you and im not one those who you will do or say whatever you want…

He just Looked at her, so pissed.

And she says: tell him guys, tell him that is stupid to do that…

Mia , Vince, Lion and Jesse just looked at the floor and stayed quit

Oh crap, you´re such babies, im getting the hell out of here and she just leaves…

Dom was so pissed off, how dares she to talk to him like that, i mean he is Dominic Toretto! Nobody talk to him like that!


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon Letty and Mia were talking about boys and Laughing and them Dom comes, Letty just makes a move and looks at him, she was still mad, well she thought he was mad at her and acted wierd…

He gives her a smile and says: you didnt come to watch the movie last night! I thought you wanted to!

-Well…i stayed in my room, i thought you didnt want to see my face

-What? Why do you said that?

-Then Jessie comes ( he just apeared once after a race and just stayed around) saying: Hey Letty i didnt see you leaving from the party last night?

She looks at him, a creepy look… and looks at Dom

Dom looks at her and then asks to Jessie what did you just say?

Yeah, man! We were at AJ´s party last night, it was fun!

Dom gets really angry and yells at her: what the hell were you thinking? Seriously, AJ´s?

What? Why do you even care, anyway? Its my life!

You put yourself in danger , you put all of us in danger, what were you thinking?

Oh, damn! Stop it, dominic! Im not a baby, i can take care of myself! Stop trying to control my life!

What? Im worried about you, you are part of this family!

-Oh, what?! Were are family now? Thats weird because i Didnt see you for 2 years!

-Well you can be sure i wasnt having fun then, he says

S-he aswers: whatever! And tries to leave and he grabbed her arm, you do not do that again or …

Or what? She tells him, getting angry!

Dom, is harry on the phone, he said its important Mia yells at him…

Dom turned around and leaves…

Thats such a crap, he needs to stop acting like that, i hate him right now! Letty says to Mia

Oh come on! You are the same, let!

What!? I will pretend you just didnt say that…

A few hours later they went to a race and Dominic was exicted for it, and there he was... Aj and he was looking at Letty, Dom noticed it and he didnt like it at all, but not because he wants Letty, of course not! But Aj was older than her and he was danger and not good person for sure…

-Hey, Let! It was fun last night, right? We have another party tonight, wanna join?

She looked at him and Only because she was pissed at Dom said: hey, man… it was and why not? I may go later...alone!

Hey Dom its time, vince tells him and all of them left

Of course Dom won and he looked so happy about it, and Letty was happy too.

-That was not bad, man! She says with a big smile on her face…

Right, you Could do it better! He aswers like playing with her

You can bet your ass, Toretto!

They went to their home and had a party… she didnt go AJ´s party after all..

They were all talking about the race and how Amazing Dom did it and Letty says: i cant wait to show you how a woman can Kick your ass, Dom!

-Haha, you dont even have a car!

-Well i dont need to own one to make you a loser, Toretto!

Sure, when you turn 17, maybe we´ll see…

I actually wanna do it before of that

-No, you wont, he says and goes out…

She leaves after him, its not that im asking you, you know?

He looks at her and keeps walking

I know how to do it, i have seen all of you doing it for years

Seeing it , isnt doing it, you know?

Well just give me a car , and you will see

Nice try, not gonna happen! im going back, he told her

She stayed there, pissed and thinking outside of the house, when she hears someone yelling : you are just like your mother! You wont get enough party!

Oh, crap! Here we go… you will never get tired of treating me like that? Just walk away!

-You dont talk to me like that, little slut!

Yeah, it was her father, probably drunk or even high… her mother Left with another man when was just a baby, she doesnt even remember her that much and her dad, well he didnt love her, always beat out of her and treated her like shit since she can remember, thats why she went to live with Mia and there he was standing on the street yelling at her…

Im your father, you come home with me, right now!

Im not going, forget it! That place is not home for me, you dont ever act as a father to me, so leave me alone!

He was getting angry and keep walking to her … you little shit, you dont talk to me like that and slapped her in the face… and then grabbed her arm trying to make her go with him but just in time Dom gets out and yells at him, You leave her alone, she wont go with you anywhere!

Who do you think you are? Im her father and she will do whatever i say!

She wont, if you dont want to get hurt, you better leave now

Dom was getting closer and the man says: oh so are you sleeping with him ? you are even worse than your mother!

Dom steps at and he is about to hit him but Letty get in the way, Stop it Dom! Let him go away, he just a poor drunk man… and they went inside as her father kept yelling at her

It was so sad, even if she wouldnt admit it but it was nice to have Dom back, her heroe was back… then she Could see it, you know? The good in him, above all the thought street guy, he came to save her and it was nice to have her family back.


	4. Chapter 4

There´s been 3 months since Dom got out of prision and he was the king of street races! Everyone respets him now! He is this tough guy, he wouldnt let anyone to mess with him or his family!

Letty was doing her homework, she didnt like school at all, she actually hated it! And math was not good for her, she was cursing and getting mad at it and then Dom walks in and tell her, hey! What are you so mad? Math isnt that hard! you cant deal with , how do you expect to deal with a race car?

very funny... You can try if its not hard for you, man!

Let me see, oh i know how to do this, i will explain it to you, he said…

She just looked at him, and there he was saving her again, its not like she was falling for him. Oh god not! But he was nice to be round with, well sometimes…

See ? thats how it Works, he said smiling at her

Well you can do my homework as much as you want to! I hate school, you know? Im so bad!

You are not bad! You dont try enough, i can help you if you want to

Really? That would be cool…

Ok, he leaves…

She felt good about it and kept her smiling face and she couldnt stop thinking so she went after him but waited long enough so he wouldnt think that she likes being around him.

There you are, he was on the garage working on his fathers car . he sat and kept Cleaning his hands , she went and sat with him… you miss him, huh?

For sure, Dom says

She doesnt know what to say and feels sad so she was with this: you remember when he won that race 3 years ago, it was so cool, man!

He was the best! I wish i was that good

You are, Dom… he would be so proud of you, i bet he is ...somewhere

Aww that was sweet of her, he thought… im pretty sure you will be an Amazing racer too, Letty

You can bet so… i Could be the best if you help me!

You are too young but i will, promise

So how it was…? You know , prision

Well i was fine, didnt get kill…

Oh come on, Dom! You dont need to pretend with me. You dont always need to be such tough guy, you know?

He looked at , he saw something in her eyes, something he never did before, those beautiful eyes… tough and sweet at the same time, was that possible?

Well it wasnt fun, i rather die than come back there, he said with a sad look

-Dont say that, Dom! She put her hand over his ,we already lost one important person, what we would do without you? You have sister to protect, remember?

-What about you? You dont need to be protected?

-No, im fine… i can protect myself, i have grown, you know?

- yeah, i can see that, you are a Strong girl…

-and there he goes again, im not a girl, i mean a little girl…

- i didnt say that, you know what mean

They looked at each other eyes, and stayed that way for a while… she Could see it, him… for who he really was, not this winner or tough guy, he was hurt but had good in his heart, he Could be one to love, he Could be the one…

He kept looking at her, what was that? That kindness in her face and her voice… he wanted to stay in that place, it felt good, special. For a moment he wanted to go there and hug her, and kiss her, just for a moment he wanted to move and make her his but no, of course he would, oh no…

They felt someone was coming, it was Mia so they moved apart and she is about to leave and he asked her , hey what did come here anyway?

-Oh, it wasnt important, dont worry! (she didnt even have a reason to go to see him. she just kinda enjoy being around him now)

And hey, tough man! Dont work to hard or you will lose your race tomorrow! She smiles…

He smiles back, you wish, girl! And she leaves Keeping that big smile on her face for the rest of the day, didnt know why and didnt even care… the same for him, for the first time in long time he felt good, alive… he felt being himself again for something unknown reason, what was that feeling?

I KNOW IM TAKING IT SLOW BUT DONT YOU THINK THAT THEY WOULDNT JUST FALL IN LOVE ? I MEAN, THEY ARE TOUGH PEOPLE AND HAD TO DEAL WITH LOT OF HARD THINGS... AND WHEN DOM TOLD GISELLE THAT LETTY COULD SEE THROUGHT BULLSHIT TO THE GOOD IN SOMEONE, HIM... MADE THINK THAT THIS IS HOW THINGS STARTED. HOPE YOU LIKE!


End file.
